Season 3
by Jullija
Summary: The third season of Galactik football starts and The snow kids are plannig to win the cup again ,but will they make it, when a new team is competing, and will Rocket find out the secret


_Hello to everyone. I really like writing so this story will have more chapters (at least I hpe so), so _**PLEASE**_ review and tell me if this stinks or not. _

_**If I would say that I own Galactic football I would lie, and I don't want to want to lie:)**_

* * *

"This message is brought to you by Technoyd, and now... Cally and Nork"  
"Good evening sport fans, today the new season of galactic football starts, and i hope that everyone are as much excited as I am" Said Cally. The snow kids where watching her on the holo-TV quite excited as well. They won the cup last season and where planing to do it again for the third time.  
"Yes, Cally, I think we are all. And besides this season we have a new team competing for the GF cup"  
"Yes Nork, the team is from the planet Soldgeboor. A planet known for its hot, dry climate and five moons that according to the locals have mystic powers"  
"As for what we know, their people are carnivorous and they're really good hunters. Their flux is called the "Jagter Hoop", that means the hunters hope" Continued Nork.  
" They look like humans, but they're three times stronger, they're senses are ten time better and they have a hunters intuition. These people are very strong, both mentally and physically. If you ask my opinion I think they're quite a challenge" Commented Cally.  
"You can say that again" Said D'jok when he sough the teams picture on the screen. They had brown skin and looked just like human, just under there eyes where an eyebrow style line of golden scales. There eye color was golden to. They looked strong, very strong and fearless.  
"There tuff, but we can beat them" Mumbled Ahito and fell asleep (again).The snow kids silently nodded. They where the winners of GFC two times in a row, and no team can beat them. Or can they?

The sun was slowly disappearing from the horizon, making the weather colder then it was before. A girl was looking at the beautiful view of her home land. An old planet it was. Old - yes, but non less beautiful. It was wiled, that's why she liked her planet. It was just as she was. People of this land weren't spoiled with technology. They where still pure. But she didn't know how long she will last being "pure" when she'll have to travel through so much technology infested planets. She just knew that she won't give up without a fight.  
"Kana!" A tall boy that looked very similar to the girl, shouted."C'mon, Dasijus wants as to train again" The girl smiled.  
"What? Don't say that you like training. I know you don't"  
"Nobody likes Dasijus training, just sometimes I think that he wants to play football more than as" The boy sat next to Kana and hugged her.  
"I know I'll miss this place to, but look how proud our people will be, when we'll win the GF cup"  
"Beynor, sins when are you the mister optimist?" The girl looked at him with a playful look in her eyes.  
"Oh, stop it" Beynor nudged her in the arm. They both started to lough.  
"Hey, Beynor, Kana, will you get your black behinds to the stadium, Dasijus is getting pretty mad for you two getting late all the time" Shouted a really angry girl. Her facial features where just like Kanas, just she had cream white hair.  
"Oh, Tara, I'm so sorry I was watching the sunset and time just... got away from me" The brown haired girl tried to excuse her self, ending the hug. "Well... lets just go before our couch rips our heads of" Commented Beynor, standing up and trying to hide the blush on his face...

Kira was staring with shock in the screen. How did a team from Soldgeboor ever got the exes to play in GFC. It never happened before. Oh God this isn't happening, this isn't happening. She thought that she left that place and the past wont come again. Should she tell Rocket about it? No, maybe he wont find out about it. Why is this happening to her, especially now when she's back to her home, with her husband and son. Especially now when she's happy?


End file.
